


The Well-Intentioned Story

by PontiusHermes



Series: Tales from a VA Hospital [4]
Category: The Predator (2018)
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Nettles comforts McKenna after he has a nightmare.





	The Well-Intentioned Story

Quinn was muttering in his sleep, and moving fretfully under his blanket. Nettles sat up, watching closely with a trace of curiosity and more of concern, wondering whether Quinn should be woken. Quinn whimpered and thrashed; he looked afraid, so Nettles reached out a tentative, gentle hand and tapped him on the shoulder. Quinn woke with a small yell and scrambled to a sitting position, panting.

'Fuck, man,' whispered Nettles, startled, 'I was just trying to- you alright?'

Quinn ran a slightly unsteady hand over his face, breathing still rapid. 'Yeah…'

'You sure?' Nettles put a hand on Quinn's back. 'I'm not sure; you're shaking and stuff…'

Quinn made an effort to slow his breathing. 'I'm fine. It was just a dream-'

'But dreams can be really… bad, really scary,' Nettles broke in earnestly. 'I have dreams where I'm flying a Blackhawk and suddenly the propeller just stops -- jams or something -- and then we're falling… and it's really scary.'

Quinn, feeling considerably calmer after a few minutes and the well-intentioned story, gave a small smile and patted Nettles on his arm. 'Thanks. I'm fine. You should go back to sleep.'

Nettles smiled in return. You gonna… go back to sleep?'

Quinn sighed. 'Yeah. Night, Nettles.'

Nettles carefully arranged the blankets over his friend. 'Night. Sleep well.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
